minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EnderDragonCrystal/MCSM The Prequel Chapter 8: Insanity.
Ender woke up, his head throbbing, he could hear people yelling. "ENDER, SNAP OUT OF IT." He heard as Order smacked him in the face, which fully woke him up. "Ouch, what did you do that for Order?" Ender asked. "Look around you Ender!" A fimiliar voice said, it was Wolf, he and the other 3 were now helping his team. Ender stood up and looked around, to see that they were in a giant ravine, on top of a stone "raft" and the ravine was full of lava. "LOOK OUT!" Ocelot shouted as somebody shot a poisoned arrow at them. About 50 feet behind them, on another stone raft, was Sebastian and what was left of his team, he only had about 20 members left, and somehow the Triceratops skull that one of his team members was sitting on that had a dispenser that shot arrows somehow survived the fall. "SHOOT THEM! STOP MISSING THEM! COME ON YOURE WORSE THAN A STORMTROOPER." Sebastian yelled. "Look guys, we need a plan to get off of this raft and out of this lava river before we get cooked, LITERALLY!" Charles shouted. "Well, there's no ledges on the walls of this ravine to jump onto, and there are no vines to grab onto." Becky said while pulling an arrow out of her shoulder. "We'll just have to wait and see what happens." Peace suggested. Then the ground shook, VIOLENTLY, and some of Sebastain's team members fell into the lava due to how crowded his raft was. They screamed due to the burns of the lava. "WALK IT OFF, GO ATTACK THEM." Sebastian ordered. They tried to swim over to their raft, but had been incinerated before they could get to it, except for one of them, who got on the raft. Georgia screamed to see that the guy was nothing but a skeleton, and his bones then fell right back from where they came. "That was a close one." YouTube said. "Well, he wouldn't have been able to survive us 1 against 13." Winslow responded. Then they floated to an area that had a lot of holes in the ceiling, and then the same spiders from before came down through the holes, using their webs to come down, they were all carrying a scorpion with them, the exact same scorpions from before. "SPIDERS!!!!!" Order yelled in fear. "Calm down Order, they didn't attack us last time." Georgia told her. Then the spiders came down to Sebastian's raft, they placed the scorpions down on the stone and cut the webs they were hanging from, then all the spiders and scorpions looked at Sebastain and his team and just... Stared. "What's going on?" Sebastian wondered. Then the Scorpions and Spiders attacked, his team members tried fighting back but most of them had weak weapons, such as Wooden swords, sticks, blaze rods, End rods, bottles, bones, flowers... And were stung by the scorpions, then the venom from the scorpions put them in a paralysis state, allowing the spiders to wrap them up in thick webbing. One of his team members had an iron sword however, he started to slice at his attackers, cutting a few of the scorpions tails and pincers off before chucking them into the lava, and decapitating some spiders. Then a spider pounced and latched onto his face, he screamed, then a scorpion came over and pinched the hand in which he held is iron sword, the sword then fell into the lava and burned, then he fell over due to the weight of the spider that was on his face, allowing the scorpions to sting him and the spiders to begin wrapping him up. "Welp, that's 2 times spiders have saved us." Ender said. The spiders then each grabbed onto a wrapped up person, then a scorpion would crawl onto their back, and with that, the spiders then shot a string out from their abdomens, and got back up into their holes, leaving the raft empty, save for the Triceratops skull, and a few dead Spider and Scorpion bodies. "Well, that was something." Jesse M scoffed. Order then fainted. "Is she okay?" Wolf asked. "Eh, she'll be fine." Jesse replied. "Wait, where are the dinosaurs at anyway?" Ender asked. "We don't know, they must have fallen in the lava." Charles responded. "I guess since Sebastian is gone, winning this match won't be a problem." Becky suggested. "WRONG." A voice shouted. They looked at his raft to see Sebastian crawling out of the Triceratops skull, he had hidden in it so the spiders wouldn't notice him, he then crawled on top of the skull and started rapidly firing the arrows, he was terrible with aim though, as none of his shots came close to hitting them. Wolf tried to think of something to do. He thought of an idea, then the leaned over and whispered in Becky's ear. "Hey Ender, can you teleport?" She asked. "I think so, why?" He responded. "Try to teleport onto the skull and take the dispenser, that way we won't have to worry about him shooting us into the lava!" Becky told him. "Are you sure about this Wolf? What if he doesn't teleport in the proper place and teleports into the river?" She asked. "Well he's a hybrid, so I'd think he'd be able too." Wolf responded. Ender looked at the skull, specifically the area behind Sebastian, he focused his mind on it, concentrated really hard... He didn't even feel it, he was on the skull, right behind Sebastian, who didn't even notice! With that, he punched Sebastian off the skull and he rolled onto the raft, and landed on a dead spider... I'll be taking this!" Ender said to him as he teleported back to his raft, with the dispenser in his hands. "Ender, I'm not trying to be rude, but why didn't you kill him? You had the perfect chance to do it!" Charles said, almost yelling. Ender felt guilty. "I'm sorry Ender, anyways the important thing is he can't shoot at us anymore." Charles said. Order then woke up. "GUYS, LOOK!" She shouted. There was a waterfall not too far in the distance, or to be specific, a LAVAfall, and they were heading toward it. But there was good news too, above the entrance to the lava fall, there was a giant skeleton connected to the stone wall, it had a human like skull with one cyclops like eye in the centre of its face, it had several rows of shark like teeth, it's body was raptor like, it had long arms with 3 fingers, long legs, it's feet were indistinguishable however, since half of its legs were submerged it lava, it also had a long tail that was on a small ledge in the stone wall behind it. "Maybe we can use that skeleton as a bridge to get up on that ledge before we go off that lavafall!" Peace suggested. "Good idea! Guys, do you have any leads?" Wolf asked, "I have one!" Jesse responded as he pulled the lead out of his inventory, it was roughly 70 feet long. "Okay, I'll tie an arrow to this lead, then someone who has a bow needs to shoot it at the thing's eyehole, then Ender, you teleport into the skull and tie the lead in between the eye hole and the nose hole, then we will all pull the skeleton down into the lava, run up it like a bridge, and onto the ledge, got all that?" Wolf asked. "And one more thing, who has a bow?" He asked. Winslow raised his hand. "Alright, LETS DO THIS!" Wolf shouted. He tied the arrow to the lead, then Winslow shot it out of his bow, then Ender teleported into the eyehole just as the arrow got there, it was tricky, but he managed to tie it in between the eye and nose hole, he teleported back onto the raft. "Alright guys, this skeleton is probably going to be a few tons, so it may take a while to pull it down, alright?" Wolf told them. They started pulling, and pulling, it surprisingly wasn't as heavy as they thought, and soon, the skeleton came tumbling down, it's tail completely detatched from it's body as it fell, the tail then fell into the lava and incinerated immediately, and with a muddy splash, the skeleton landed on top of the raft, they got a full view of it's back, revealing Stegosaurus like plates on its back. The skull was heavy though, and the stone raft started to upturn, and the skeleton started to sink. "COME ON GUYS, MOVE." Wolf yelled. They all got onto the skull just as Sebastian's raft crashed into theirs, it was hard getting up the skeleton, and they almost fell in several times, but they made it onto the ledge. "Guys, what if Sebastian gets up too?" Jesse M asked. "We can't worry about that right now, just run!" Winslow responded. And from the ledge they ran into a small tunnel, They ran and ran down the long tunnel, as fast from the mentally unstable Sebastian as they could, the only light they had was the light of crystals and the many pools of lava. Then they were cornered, they were out of the tunnel, but now into a large open area in the cave, and in front of them was a giant lava lake, several charred dinosaur skeletons, who had likely been burned to death littered the shoreline of the lava lake. "I FOUND YOU." They heard him scream, he was only 17 blocks away from them, the insanity in his eyes. "Guys, we need a plan, if not then we-" Jesse M tried to say before getting punched in the face by Sebastian, Jesse M laid on the cave floor, unconscious. "Now listen here you four idiots." He said to Wolf, Charles, Winslow, and the now unconscious Jesse M, he completely ignored the other 9 people who he had been stalking the whole time. "Either you are my minions, or you are my enemies, and since my perfectly made team was either burned to a crisp, shredded by parrots, poisoned by scorpions, eaten by those Dinosaurs, or killed by the spiders, you guys are all I have." He told them. "THATS IT IM TIRED OF YOU ACTING LIKE WE ARE NOTHING BUT YOUR SLAVES." Charles shouted. With that, he punched Sebastian in the face, giving him a black eye and knocking out 2 of his teeth. Sebastian fell to the ground, his face swollen, although he had no sword he still had the strength of a psychopath. "It's 10 against one now Sebastian." Wolf said as he and the others drew their swords. "I don't care how outnumbered I am, I will win this match no matter what." He responded. And with that, the battle began, Sebastian jumped at them left and right, they couldn't get a clear slash at him. Wolf tried to get Jesse M to wake up by doing multiple things, he eventually got him up after whispering in his hear very softly... Winslow then noticed something in the lava lake, there was a small stone island in the centre of it, and on that island, a skull, it looked like a Triceratops skull, but it's frill was covered with long spikes around the edges, and rather than 2 big horns and 1 small horn, it had one long and thick horn on its nose, where the small one would be. He came up with an idea. "HEY JESSE M, DO YOU STILL HAVE THE DISPENSER?" Winslow asked. "Yes why?" Jesse asked as he, Wolf and Charles kept slashing at Sebastian. "GET SEBASTIAN TOWARDS THE EDGE" Winslow responded. And with that, the 3 moved Sebastian towards the edge, the others apart from Winslow were collapsed on the ground, out of breath. Winslow then grabbed the dispenser, and pointed in Sebastian's direction. "GUYS, DUCK!" Winslow yelled. And with that, he shot an arrow out of the dispenser, it hit Sebastian in the chest with so much force that he went flying off the edge, and towards the horn of the skull, he was then impaled on the long horn, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. He was dead. "Well, now we just need to find a way out." Jesse said. "I already found one." The Lever told them, pointing at a ladder that was scaling up the wall of the cave. Excited and relieved, they climbed the ladder and after half an hour, got back above ground into the Badlands, they were cornered into a corner formed by 3 large mountains, in front of them was a pig who was happily eating dried up grass. "Let's take a rest before we continue." Charles suggested. They all immediately collapsed. Then they heard loud rumbling, they all got up after they realized it was in front of their only exit. Then a huge hole opened in the ground, and a long pink tounge shot out of the hole and wrapped around the pig, the pig squealed in fear as it was pulled into the hole. Then 2 giant creatures stuck their heads out of the hole, one of them eating the pig, they knew EXACTLY what the creatures were. "Welp, the dinosaurs are back." Ender said. Then they heard a familiar chirping sound from behind them... To be continued... Question of the day, if you saw that exact same giant skeleton. (The one that was used as a bridge.) what would your reaction be? Category:Blog posts